Happy Birthday, Hermann Kaltz
by Kay-Mika
Summary: Stephan Levin is in love with someone. With a toothpick-addicted someone. And doesn’t know how to tell him. YAOI


Happy Birthday Hermann Kaltz

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm not earning any money with it.

Warnings: The Baka-Couple, fluff, romance, sap, humor ( some sort of)

Beta: Interstellar Overdrive

A.N. : Today (24.3) is Hermann Kaltz birthday. So he got a ff, too. Besides I like that couple, so that explains that.

* * *

Happy Birthday , Hermann Kaltz

Stephan Levin wondered, if he should ask Schneider for his address.

But than again, what would he say, if he was asked, why he wanted that address? He couldn't tell the truth. No, that was impossible. But than again, what was the truth?

He found the other cute. It had suddenly occurred to him. Right in the middle of the match.

He wondered why he had never notices the other before.

They had already played against each other, but Stephan Levin had never noticed him before that match.

He had fouled Schneider and screamed at him, and that was the moment where he really saw him for the first time.

True, Hermann Kaltz wasn't a beauty. Not from the outside, but he had a heart of gold.

He discovered that after the match per accident, and Schneider and Kaltz both didn't knew that he had heard them.

He had searched Schneider for whatever reason and had stumbled upon an interesting argumentation between this two.

Kaltz had asked Schneider, how he could have left HSV, betraying the club, his friend, and himself?

And he had realized that Hermann Kaltz wasn't just another opponent, that he was a person with hurt feelings, who loved his friends, cared for them and would do everything for them.

Silently he had left the two alone. They had a lot to talk about.

But from that moment on, he was interested in the other. He watched every interview with him, read every article about him, saw every game of him. And the more he saw, read and heard about Hermann Kaltz, the more he wanted to know him.

And now he didn't knew if he should ask Schneider for his address or telephone number. And more important, should he tell the other, why he was visiting him. They didn't even know each other. They had met, but never talked.

Argh, it was driving him nuts, but he had to do something. What that 'something' was, he didn't know.

He grabbed his car keys and before he even realized what he was doing, he was on his way to Schneider's. Plan? He had none, but he would figure it out.

The drive wasn't long. He stopped in front of Schneider's house and watches the street.

It was stupid. No point of arguing that, but he couldn't help it. Somehow he had developed a crush on Hermann Kaltz and now…

He sighed and got out of his car. With a soft click on the nub of his key, the locks of his car locked and he was breathing in the cold night air. No turning back now, he told himself and with unsure steps he walked towards Schneider's front door.

Without thinking he pressed the doorbell and at the same time panic broke out. He wished he could run away, but his legs weren't cooperating. His brain worked on high-speed and was thinking of a way out and the adrenalin was doing the rest.

He blinked a few times just like Schneider did when he opened the door.

"Levin?" he sounded surprised, "what do you want?"

"Uhhh.", yes, really intelligent. He could smack himself for that. "Talk", long live one word sentences.

"Talk? Now?" Schneider seemed to have caught the same illness.

"Yes. Now."

"I have guests."

"Please" he was looking pleadingly at Schneider

Schneider looked at him and than opened the door completely for him.

"Drop your jacket in the floor", Schneider said and left him to go to the living room.

He did as he was told and followed Schneider.

"Hey Karl, who was at the door?" someone said and Stephan looked up. He stopped dead in his movements and than everything went black.

"…vin…evin…Levin…hey… Levin", he opened his eyes a little. Where was he? Why was he here?

And more importantly, what happened?

He looked up into a pair of baby blue eyes and a mouth that held a toothpick and than suddenly he remembered everything.

Panic was rising again and the only thing he wanted right now was to get as far way as he could, as fast as he can.

He had lost conscious right in front of his crush, but than his more sensible side kicked in (where had it been until now, anyway?) and he calmed down a little. He was acting like a schoolgirl. No one knew his crush on the midfielder and if he acted normal no one would ever knew it.

"Hey, you're alright?"", Kaltz asked and looked worryingly at him. Goodbye sensible side and hallo idiocy.

"Here drink that", Schneider was hooding a glass of water into his sight.

"Mhm thanks." he propped himself up on his elbow and grabbed the glass with a shaking hand.

"Here let me help you", Kaltz offered and the glass slipped from his hands, spilling the water all over him.

"Ah dammit, he cursed.

"Oh, oh, sorry. I didn't meant to..," Kaltz begun, but before he could answer laughing caught their attention. They looked up.

Genzo was holding his sides, laughing himself silly and earning himself a Schneider Death Glare TM.

Genzo must have realized that everyone was looking at him, because he stopped and tried to look serious (he failed miserable at that).

"Hey, Levin, why don't you stay here? We were celebrating Harry's birthday", Schneider asked him.

"Harry?" he asked.

"Short for Hermann." Kaltz answered and he turned to him again, "what my parents have thought, when they were giving me that name is beyond me.", Kaltz shrugged his shoulders and Stephan was thinking, how nice it would be to lean on them. It took all his will power, or what was left of it, to resist the impulse to do exactly that and find out.

"Probably the same mine did", Schneider answered and interrupted his thoughts.

"So, are you staying?" Kaltz asked him.

"Yeah… yeah, if no one minds ", he looked unsure. Could he really survive a whole night with his secret crush? Was that even wise? He didn't know.

-

It seemed Stephan's worrying was without reason. It was nearly midnight, and so far, he had enjoyed it. They had played some silly party games, which always ended in a mock argumentation between Schneider and Kaltz (Schneider always winning those) and him and Genzo laughing themselves silly at their antics.

He and Kaltz had a lot of accidental body contact throughout the games, and very rime they touched, it was like thunderbolts were running threw him. The butterflies in his stomach always danced a little wilder, when Kaltz spoke to him or looked at him.

But all in all, he had fun and enjoyed the time with Kaltz.

His crush had developed into love and now he was fearing the end of the party.

He didn't want the other to leave. Going back to Hamburg, where he couldn't reach him.

"I need fresh air", he said and got up.

"I come with you", Kaltz said.

Stephan could have sworn, Schneider and Genzo were sharing a secret know-it-all-smile, but he shook his head. He must have imagined it.

It was cold, but it felt good. The garden was dark and silent.

"Over there is a canopy swing. Let's go and sit there..." Kaltz pointed to the left side of the garden.

"Okay. "

They moved away from the veranda door and went over to the canopy swing. The sat there watching the stars in silence, each thinking his own thoughts.

Suddenly Stephan felt warm lips on his and he froze, but as fast as the kiss had come it ended.

"So…sorry", Kaltz stammered and looked to the ground, "I won't do it again. I promise…. „

He couldn't say more, because Stephan Levin kissed him back.

At first Kaltz was surprised, but than he kissed back. Their tongues meeting in a wild dance. But after a time they had to broke apart, their breathes coming out in little, raged puffs.

"Happy birthday, Harry", Stephan said in his Swedish accent that made Kaltz's knees go weak.

-

Inside the house, Schneider and Genzo were laughing.

"They are so cuuuute" Genzo chirped and doubled over.

"True, true..." Schneider wiped his tears away and tried to calm down enough to talk.

"So who is going to tell them to come in again?" Schneider asked. Genzo started giggling again.

"Do you really want to disturb our to lovebirds? ", he asked.

"No",

Their looks meet and they started laughing again.

-

Outside the two lovebirds didn't notice a thing, wrapped up in their own little world.

-

The End


End file.
